


Молчание - золото

by Leytenator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Ступени к абсолютной истине зыбки, потому что они из песка





	Молчание - золото

— Гин…

Айзен стонет раньше, чем просыпается. Голос со сна хриплый, Айзен с трудом размыкает пересохшие губы и облизывает их, собственный язык кажется шершавым и раскаленным, словно проснулся посреди пустыни. Айзен усмехается коротко — он и правда проснулся посреди песков, сегодня — как и сотни ночей до того.

Но язык на его члене горячей собственного в сотни раз, будто каждую ночь, проведенную здесь, Гин впитывал в себя жар пустыни. Ящерица, лежащая на солнце. Саламандра. Гину всегда мало огня. Он всегда хочет еще.

Айзен вскидывает бедра, но их тут же твердо удерживают на месте две прохладные сильные ладони. Айзен приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на светловолосую голову, быстро двигающуюся между его ног. Гин вскидывает взгляд, не выпуская член изо рта: замедляет движения, скользит губами вверх-вниз, сжимая их так плотно, что у Айзена перед глазами пляшут черные песчинки. 

Гин насаживается на член ртом до упора, Айзен чувствует, как головка упирается в глотку, и дрожь проходит по всему телу. Постель качается под ним, рассыпаясь в прах — он лежит на песчаной насыпи, на бархане, песчинки скрипят, липнут ко взмокшей коже, покалывают мельчайшими иглами.

Иногда и Кёка Суйгецу замирает, завороженная игрой между ними двумя. Она здесь лишняя — в голове у Айзена расцветают иные миры и без помощи иллюзий. Достаточно просто…

— Достаточно, — он говорит торопливей и тише, чем следовало бы. — Гин… Достаточно…

Он кладет ладонь на мягкие волосы, гладит — собственные пальцы замирают, будто не знают, что сделать дальше: притянуть ближе или отстранить.

Гин решает сам. Гин всегда решает сам. От прикосновения его словно подбрасывает на кровати; выстреливает вверх гибкая линия хребта, Гин оказывается сверху, на нем — так стремительно, как сделавшая бросок кобра.

— Ты так любишь дразнить меня, Гин, — усмехается Айзен. — Ты не…

«…боишься?» замирает на его устах. Улыбка блекнет. Гин не отвечает ему привычной усмешкой, колкостью, очередным прищуром, за которым может скрываться что угодно: и обещание ласки, и обещание смерти. Гин не отвечает ему совсем, он дышит рвано и хрипло, его член прижат к животу, розоватая головка влажная от выступившей смазки. Его рот раскрывается в беззвучном крике, когда он берет в ладонь член Айзена и направляет в себя, насаживается медленно, выгнув шею и запрокинув голову.

— Гин…

Он начинает двигаться, откинувшись и упершись ладонями в бедра Айзена.

— Посмотри на меня. Гин…

Гин не смотрит на него, не смотрит так старательно и напряженно, будто из последних сил. Его голова запрокинута так сильно, словно позвоночник вот-вот переломится. Гин сглатывает — Айзен смотрит на острый кадык под кожей, не в состоянии оторвать глаз от обнаженного горла. Он сам не знает, что хочет сделать сейчас. Поцеловать? Впиться зубами? 

Нет.

Увидеть.

Он садится на кровати рывком — и шепчет во влажную кожу:

— Посмотри на меня, Гин. Пожалуйста.

И когда тот опускает голову — медленно, чертовски медленно, песчинки во внутренних часах успели пересыпаться и в ту, и в другую сторону — Айзен глядит в его лицо жадно, словно видит впервые. Он видел этот узкий рот, растянутый в усмешке, видел искаженным криком, влажным от слюны и его спермы.

Но сейчас тонкие губы дрожат, Гин дышит хрипло и сорванно, будто не трахается, а бежит, бежит, бежит со всех ног — куда? От чего? Айзену хочется его остановить, заставить замереть в этом мгновении, чтобы смотреть, смотреть в распахнутые глаза неотрывно — сегодня там что-то странное, что-то другое. Сегодня Айзену удастся наконец рассмотреть… Гин дергается, и Айзен кладет ладони ему на бедра, тянет вниз, насаживает на себя, плотнее, жестче; Гин выгибается в его руках, кусает губы — но не стонет.

Зато стонет сам Айзен — песочные часы разбились, из них хлещет золотой поток, забивает глотку, застилает глаза, невозможно сделать вдох, невозможно поднять веки. Он прижимает к себе Гина крепко, гладит взмокшую макушку и шепчет в такт рваным толчкам, не в состоянии остановиться — поток хлещет через край:

— Гин, Гин, Гин… Как ты хочешь? Что ты хочешь, Гин? 

Гин молчит, и внутри нарастает гул, и звон, и зной раскаленной пустыни. Айзен хочет услышать.

— Скажи мне. Как ты хочешь. У меня в руках весь этот мир. Я сделаю всё.

Чтобы услышать ответ, которого не ждал. Которого ждал так долго.

Я. Сделаю. Всё. 

Айзен распахивает глаза, ослепленный этой новой, неслыханной мыслью — и кончает, стискивая пальцы на костлявых, напряженных плечах Гина. Тот кусает губы, изливаясь ему в кулак — сперма обжигает как кипяток, Айзен едва не отдергивает руку.

Он падает спиной в ласковые объятия песчаной постели, укладывает Гина на себя. Гладит по голове и шепчет, поражаясь такому сладкому вкусу неведомых слов:

— Я сделаю для тебя всё. Я люблю тебя.

Айзен чувствует, что до сих пор упускал нечто настолько важное в поисках абсолютной силы, что хочется отвесить самому себе оплеуху. Он так и сделал бы — если бы не ощущал сейчас в себе эту вечно ускользающую силу и мощь. Здесь и сейчас — он чувствует себя богом. Абсолютом.

Все это время он искал ответ на иной вопрос — и нашел сегодня. Золотой песок пересыпается меж пальцами. Молчание — золото.

Айзен смеется тихим звенящим смехом. Крепче прижимает к себе Гина.

— Давай я тебя укрою. Ты вечно мерзнешь, пора бы уже приходить ко мне в покои со своим одеялом, Гин.

Он прижимает Гина к себе и закрывает глаза.

Гин ничего ему не отвечает.

Он лежит и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами не на Айзена — на то, что принес сегодня с собой вместо одеяла. 

На свой меч, аккуратно скрытый складками сбившейся простыни. На свою ладонь, тянущуюся к нему — и застывшую на полпути.

Меч сверкает в россыпях песка холодно и насмешливо, улыбается узкой полоской стали — как сам Гин улыбался всегда. Улыбался когда-то.

Гин не улыбается.

Его трясет.

У него сухие глаза — они давно и безнадежно, до краев полны песка.


End file.
